Devices, such as mobile devices, can suffer from inefficient file system throughput. Such inefficient file system throughput can be caused by a small disk cache as well as the cache locality of read and write activity. Such inefficiencies are magnified in a system that uses a single cache to store data from both read and write operations. For example, using a single cache does not provide the ability to independently configuring the single cache for both read and write operations, which often have different performance requirements.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to cache configuration.